In the past the storage and transportation of pulverulent cement has been subject to significant losses resulting from water absorption causing the cement to set up. That is, special measures such as waterproof packaging or dehydrating the ambient atmosphere have been adopted previously to avoid having a substantial fraction of cement harden during extended storage and shipment.
These storage and transportation difficulties are even more severe when it is necessary to transport the cement over relatively long distances. For example, the only practical way of providing cement in commercial quantities from, say, the United States or Europe to a Near East or North African user, is by ship. However, not only has this required in the past dealing with the continuing possibility of moisture absorption during a long ship voyage, but also, because of the relatively great bulk of cement, conventional ship transport leaves much to be desired.